


I'll be the Dominant one Tonight

by Eresnore



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and then i though about, and then i thought about dominant lee, i was bored, i was thinking about dominant thranduil, im sorry, it was late, lee giving up his dominance for a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresnore/pseuds/Eresnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay Im not sure what I have to write here so it was based on Lee Pace because he was the one I was thinking of when I wrote this but it doesnt have any names in it so really you can imagine whoever you want.</p>
<p>Lee (or whoever) is usually dominant by nature but tonight you decide that it's your turn to try and be dominant. He normally would never do anything like this but he would do anything to make you happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the Dominant one Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Well this is my first ever posted fic and I am really scared about rejection so please keep the comments nice, Well if you like it enough to comment. I like feedback and I am sure there is mistakes. I wrote this at 4 in the morning and I was tired and I typed it up in a rush. Please be gentle with me.

He sits at the side of the bed nervously playing with his fingers. He doesn’t feel comfortable with the idea of dressing in women’s lingerie, but he would do anything for you. He’s dominant by nature so being submissive is not going to come easy, but he’s promised that he’s going to try for you.

You walk over to the side of the bed he’s sitting on and stand in front of him, smiling kindly down to the top of his head. He doesn’t notice you at first so you gently place your fingers under his chin and guide his face to look at you. He gives you a nervous smile and in return you gently pull him into a kiss, straddling his hips but not breaking your lips from his. He’s still a little tense so you aim to make him relax a little, to enjoy himself. You grind your hips down into his, feeling his cock slowly growing as you moan into his mouth, and for the moment he forgets what he’s wearing and starts to relax. You smile into the kiss knowing that he’s feeling a little more comfortable, whether it’s from the fact that he’s forgotten what he’s wearing or that he’s warming up to it a little.

You pull your lips from his and push him down so that he’s leaning back on his elbows, gaining back some of his normal composure. You kiss down his neck and along his shoulder, feeling his breath become quicker and heavier beneath you. You bite his shoulder, leaving a mark and begin sucking at the skin.  You pull back and sit back on your calves, flicking your eyes over every inch of him. His hair has fallen in his face, his eyes closed and his bottom lip is sucked into mouth, his tongue ghosting over where your lips were.

You tell him to move to the centre of the bed and put his hands behind his back, you can tell by the look he just gave you that he wants decline and regain control, but he never wants to disappoint you so he complies with the order instead. You get a piece of black satin cloth and tie it gently but tightly around his wrists, you ask him to test that the bonds aren’t loose and don’t hurt and he nods gently, telling you they’re fine. You get another piece of satin and cover up his eyes, tying it firmly behind his head. You ensure that he can’t see and you move on.

You sit in front of him and just stare. He looks positively beautiful. You focus on his face first; his brown hair a bit messy from the blindfold and his lips a little red from where he’s been biting them. You want to go kiss him but you control your urges, tonight is about making him feel good and comfortable in whatever he wears. You lower your gaze down past his chest and torso and keep it on the satin red underwear. His bulge has gotten bigger, he is almost coming out of the top of the panties and he isn’t even fully hard yet.

You bite your bottom lip thinking of all the ways you want to please him, you almost forget that he is sitting there waiting for you. He calls your name and you are brought back to reality. You slowly move towards him, trying not to make a lot of movement, and you lower your head and lick straight up his bulge. He’s caught off guard and whimpers a little. You smile as you notice him pushing his hips forward, begging for you to do it again.

You quickly move behind him and start to rub his shoulders and he makes a little groaning sound, moving into your touch. You move your hands down his chest over his nipples and he shudders. You kiss the back of his neck and he turns his head to try to kiss you, you move closer and gently run your tongue over his lips. He asks you to just kiss him and you do. It’s hard, rough and messy but damn it’s hot. You move away from the kiss and he whines a little. You keep exploring his body with your hands and lips, making your way to his arms and massaging his muscles so they won’t be too sore later.

You move to get something and he calls your name again and asks where you’re going, you tell him not to worry, that you’ll be back in a second. You come back with a cup filled with something. You move to his side and he lets out a sigh, relieved that you’ve returned and you smile at that.

You tell him to relax as you rub his chest one last time before you pour the contents of the cup down his chest and he’s startled by it, jumping a little. The dark liquid makes its way over his nipple and down past his bellybutton until it finally reaches the underwear. You bring the coated nipple into your mouth and suck on it. He moans and pushes his chest out more, he asks what you poured on him and instead of answering you stick your tongue in his mouth and kiss him. He moans and sucks on your tongue to try and taste more of it. _“Chocolate,”_ he breathes after the kiss has ended.

You smile and lean down just above the waistband of the underwear and you start licking all the chocolate of his torso and chest. He starts to groan loudly, getting a bit impatient of not being in control.

After you have finished cleaning his body with your mouth you move down to the satin cloth. You lick the cloth and he moans; loving the sounds that escape his mouth, you do it again and again. He starts bucking his hips and you wrap your lips over the bulge and start to suck. He pleads for you to take the blindfold of so he can watch; you don’t answer and just keep teasing him. While you’re sucking you start to massage his fully erect cock with your tongue. His head falls back and he is moaning as he warns you that he is going to come. You start to rub his thighs knowing how sensitive that makes him. He comes with a shout and you continue to the lick and suck until he has come down from his high.

He slumps his shoulders and his head falls forward, you remove the blindfold from his eyes and he looks at you with a lazy smile. He asks you to undo the cloth binding his wrists. You laugh and shake your head and tell him that it’s not over yet, he can tell by your smile that you aren’t joking and he huffs out a breath and moves forward to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> So??? Good?? Bad?? I don't know if I will carry this on but is there is positive feedback I might. The ball is in your court guys.


End file.
